


MCYT Oneshots!

by Your_Resident_Witch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Resident_Witch/pseuds/Your_Resident_Witch
Summary: This is basically just a place for me to post random oneshots! Some might be expanded upon in the future, but for the most part they're probably just gonna be little drabble one shots!
Relationships: Nothing romantic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	MCYT Oneshots!

Hiya! 

Okay, so for those people who know me, I'm working on YSOB as we speak, but I've been wanting to make this for a while so I figured while you're waiting for that, I'd give you some more possible content!

Basically, the way this is gonna work is you guys can leave suggestions/prompts for oneshots you want me to write, and I might write them! I'll give you credit if I use your prompt/request, and while I can't promise that what I'd post will be my best work, it'll be there! 

This is also just gonna be a place for me to post MCYT related drabbles I might write just because (usually to help with writers block).

It's also worth mentioning that I absolutely WILL NOT write any smut or shipping content, and any requests for content like that will be deleted, no exceptions. You can read, write, and enjoy what you like, but I will not be writing any of it as it makes me a lil uncomfortable, please respect that.

I'm also not required to write your request! And I may not do them in order! I'll basically just be writing the stuff I want when I want to, so please don't get mad if I don't use your request!

Alright, that's all! I hope you all have a lovely day, and PLEASE give me requests in the comments, I wanna hear them!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter if you want, you can DM me requests as well on there if you like  
> @Gaywitchbastard


End file.
